Super Carrier
Super Carrier is a capital ship. As its name suggests, it is a carrier and this means that it has internal hangers which release smaller ships. The super carrier releases fighters and gunships, approximately ten fighters and five gunships every five seconds. (Correct me please if you think this is not right Ill appreciate it!) The super carrier is armed with rapid-fire guns and large missiles; similar to those which are fired by the missile rack. It fires guns in bursts, followed by one round of double missile launch. In addition, I have observed it to fire additional bursts of cannon fire, in addition to the munitions mentioned above. The super carrier's strength not only lies in its immense firepower, enough perhaps to blast through almost any enemy fortifications, but its fighter/gunship swarm, often posing more of a threat to enemies than its actual weaponry. The fighter swarm is indeed a small fleet in itself and can overwhelm most defenses, otherwise providing an impressive harassment to enemy defenses and ships. The super carrier has weak engines and thus moves at a slow rate, so this makes it vulnerable to rapid-fire precision weaponry such as missiles and black holes. In addition, it will launch approximately fifty per cent more ships if the player purchases the fighter hanger mod upgrade. The super carrier's weakness stems from its reliance on itself as the principal spawner of the fighter swarm. One hit from a black hole weapon totally destroys the main ship, halting the flow of fighters and thus the attack. Thus, players are to ensure that plenty of smaller ships such as mediums are also present during attacks on the pink/aqua team, as those factions have the ability to wield such black hole weapons. They are vulnerable to the infest (green) faction, as they can get infested and are a serious threat to any player when turned against them. Super carriers are especially effective for defense missions, as even if your principal structures and/or base is destroyed during the attacks by the enemy, hopefully, you would have been able to spawn enough super carriers to keep your team alive for the rest of the mission. The chance of survivability is substantially increased if the super carriers can repair themselves during the battle, so that they can keep themselves alive for the rest of the mission. Super carriers have a very distinct look, with back facing fins splaying out into the engines, and double large hangers at the front of the ship. It has a characteristic look, appearing as two ships joined together by a central hollow ring, and this is what makes it look so elegant. Anyway, this ship is great in any arsenal, especially as an item which ensures that the player finds a much easier task ahead of them with respect to winning the game. I will not dare to call it a game-winning ship, but it certainly eases things up a little. Being a capitol ship, it is spawned from a stardock. They cost a lot of energy, but can be used to great effect in any fight. Category:Ships Category:Capital Ships